Jake and Bells
by NightNinja424
Summary: Bella finally admits her love to Jake but Edward finds out. What will happen now? Set after Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

Heyy Guys! I know that I haven't been very good at updating my other stories but this idea needed to get out of my head and I have been having writers block with my other two stories! If you have any ideas for them please let me know but first and foremost, enjoy this new story! And as always R&R!:) BTW this story is set after Eclipse.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Bella POV:

"Bella!" Charlie called from downstairs. "Jake is here!" I scrambled off of my bed and downstairs so fast that I tripped down the last stair and landed straight into Jake's warm, strong arms.

"Jake..." I whispered. Happiness flowed between us; comfort instilled in us.

"Bells..." he whispered back. "I'm sorry it took me this long to come. I was so upset and I didn't want to hurt you, because I thought you had made your decision clear. But now, I just can't stay away from you."

"Jake, shh, its okay, I forgive you, I have thought about everything again and I choose you. I love you." He looked shocked and says quietly, "I love you too Bells. Forever."

Then there was a loud crash and our heads snapped to the doorway. There stood Edward, anger shining in his eyes.

"No..." I whispered so quietly that no human could have heard me. Then Edward went crazy; launching at Jake and I. Jake shoved me backwards and I ran to call back up( aka Alice). Jake phased on the fly and both boys flew out the door in a tumble.

Alice wouldn't answer so I tried Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Esme, and even Carlisle but to no avail; no answer equals no back up. No help. I ran back downstairs and into the woods where I heard the clashing and snapping of jaws. "STOP!" I screamed at them as I came into the clearing that their fighting had created. When I reached them, Jake was unconscious on the ground and Edward was staring at me intensely.

"If I can't have you, then I will do the one thing that will get him away from you." Edward yelled angrily. Then he was gone from Jake's side and the next thing I know, I'm screaming in pain. He bit me!

I was becoming a vampire.

* * *

Jake POV:

Pain. That's all I felt when I awoke. Looking around I found I was in my room. How did I get here? How long was I out?

"Sam found you in the woods, you were attacked by a Cullen two days ago," a voice said from the corner of the room.

"Dad? Where's Bella? Is she okay?" I ask quickly, trying to get out of bed.

"Stop Jake," he says while pressing me down on the bed again. "We don't know where she is. Charlie is losing his mind."

Bella was gone. Missing. For two days. No!

"How could this happen?!" I scream. "I just found her! She's mine! She said she loved me!" Then I didn't care if I was injured, I raced out of my room and out of the house. I ran out of La Push. I ran to her house. Dad was right. Her scent was a couple of days old. Had I really been out that long? I followed the leech's scent mixed with mine into our leech/wolf-made clearing and I smelled her too. Her scent was mixed with his on the other side of the clearing. He took her! My mate! No! I ran after his scent and it went on for so long. I was close to a road and noted that I was already in Canada. Damn where the hell was the leech going?

I continued on through the night and into the next morning. When his scent stopped, I noted that there was a town a few miles to the west. The house in front of me housed at least 6 leeches and Bella's scent was very faint, mixed with a new, sweet scent. Then I heard the stuttering heartbeat. Oh god...no, no, no! He made my Bella into a blood sucking leech!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I am hoping to post two chapters today but I only have a limited amount of time and a lot to do lol hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, R&R!

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Jake POV:

My mate! How could he?! Then I was seeing red. I ran into the house and phased within it. I shoved away leeches that meant nothing to me until I finally found that cursed blood-sucking, mate-stealing Cullen! Once upon him, I grabbed his arm in my jaw and ripped it off. I knew he could hear me so I yelled at him in my head. "How could you! You immature creature! How dare you! My mate!" anger raged through me and I ripped off his other arm. I changed back, grabbed my beloved girl and took off for home. Sam would never believe this...

Bella POV:

Pain. Jostling then fire. It felt like time drug on for years. But knowing the prior info of what I was becoming, I know that it will be three days. After the longest time imaginable, I heard crashes and barking then I felt my body being lifted up and slight bouncing movements. Where were we going? And who am I with?

Most things were blurry about what happened before I was bitten. I remember fighting and Jake but not our enemy, though if I had to guess, it'd be Edward. I also remember a clearing but not really knowing where it was. I could feel my senses heightening but couldn't open my eyes. Eventually, I heard a voice whispering in my ear. "I love you Bells, come back to me darling please!" Jake! I wanted to tell him I loved him too and I wanted to tell him it would all be over soon but my mouth wouldn't work! Ugh!

Finally, finally, finally! My heart was stuttering and the pain was concentrated there. Suddenly, it was all over. For one second, everything was still then I opened my eyes.

*********A/N I was going to stop this chapter here because of the nice cut off but I thought I'd be nice and continue**********

Jake POV:

The second her heart stopped beating, silence enveloped the forest we were in. I was pretty sure we were in Canada but I wasn't sure. A second later, Bella's eyes snapped open. The bright red iris's settled on my form, which was leaning against a tree. I didn't know if she would attack accidentally so, for her conscious' sake, I stayed put. Let her come to me. In less that a second she was in front of me, staring into my eyes. To my surprise, they were still very beautiful. She was drop-dead gorgeous' perfect curves in all the right places and legs that went on forever. Her hair grew and darkened slightly and she grew a couple of inches taller, like I said, beautiful.

"Bells," I whispered quietly.

"Jake," she whispered back just as quietly.

Insanely fast, I was being hugged by my quick little mate. Despite her lack of practice with her new senses, she was quite disciplined. God I love her, my little oddball.

She giggled. "You're odd to Jakey," she said with a smile. "And I love you too."

"Bells, darling, I didn't say that out loud..." I let my statement trail off.

"But...then...that means...NO!" she screamed. "I can't have his power!"

"Relax Belly, I'm sure you don't. Maybe its just a coincidence...Similar power maybe?" I try and reason with her.

"Can we go home then Jake? I want to talk to Carlisle; figure this power thingy out."

"Alright darling, let's go." And with that, I phased and the two of us ran for home.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! It looks like I didn't get done with this chapter yesterday lol soooo as always enjoy and R&R!**_

_**I own nothing.**_

* * *

Chapter 3:

Jake POV:

We ran all the way home, cautious of being near civilization, Bella fed, gorging herself on many deer as well as a mountain lion. The golden fur reminded me that she couldn't go home; her eyes would be golden now instead of their original chocolatey brown. I needed to talk with same and my father, as well as Charlie...I don't know what I am going to tell him but he deserves to know.

"Jake? What are you thinking so hard about?" Bella asked as we slowed down and I phased back so we could talk.

Slipping on my shorts quickly, I said, "I don't think we can go home. You look to much like the Cullens and that would create suspicion. Also, what are we going to tell Charlie? I think he deserves to know."

"i agree, but what would we say? The truth?"

"I don't know know darling, I don't know." We continued on towards home. The silence was comfortable, yet tense because of our worry. "Bells, we are going to have to talk to the Cullens," I stated bluntly; wanting to get this conversation over with quickly.

She sighed. "I know. I'm scared that he will be there; trying to take me away from you again. I don't think I could handle that."

"I know darling. He won't take you away from me ever again."

"I love you Jake."

"I love you too honey." I phased back after giving her cheek a quick peck with my lips and we continued on. We had been running for almost a day now and we were nearing Forks. And I hadn't slept in nearly two days, not to mention I was slightly injured; mostly cuts and bruises. Knowing that we were close, I phased and laid down in a pile of leaves. "Bells," I whispered, my voice weary with exhaustion. "I need to sleep...love you." The last thing I remember was Bella curling up into my side.

"I love you too Jakey."

Bella POV:

I laid with Jake for 10 hours while he caught up on his sleep from saving me. I pondered what my power was and what would happen when I went to talk to Carlisle. I also thought about telling Charlie what I was, and knowing him, he wouldn't tell anyone. Finally, Jake started to stir and I tried to move away because I didn't want him to freak out due to my close proximity. But Jake had other ideas and grabbed my waist before I could get away; restraining me from leaving.

"Where ya goin' sweet-cheeks?" He asked, his speech slightly slurred by sleep.

"Just waiting for you," I replied. "Do you feel better?"

"Ya...Just not a morning person..." he replied grumpily; making me smile.

"I'm going to go grab something for breakfast, want anything?" I asked politely.

"Not right now," he laughed. "Unless you wanna catch me a squirrel!"

"I'll be back soon then; you stay here!"

"Yes ma'am." I took off flying and snagged a rabbit quickly; disposing of the carcass then headed back to Jake. On the way I snagged a squirrel for him. When I got back to our make-shift campsite, I dropped the squirrel at his feet. He looked so astonished that I actually brought him a squirrel that I fell to the ground laughing so hard. Good thing I don't need to breathe!

Jake POV:

I can't believe she brought me a freakin' squirrel! Then she's laughing at me so hard that the crazy vamp girl fell to the ground! What the hell?!

"Jake!Your...Face...Was...So...EPIC!" she laughed out at me between gasps.

"Yes, because dropping a squirrel at my feet is so normal," I said mock-grumpily. She started to calm down and finally arose from the ground.

"Sorry Jakey," she apoligized sweetly. "Forgive me?" Oh no...the pout...the puppy-dog eyes! I can't resist...

"Of course I forgive you darling...Wait, what the hell just happened?" I asked confusedly. Bella just laughed.

"Jakey honey, I think I just dazzled you into forgiving me," she said, giggling quietly. Ugh...crazy little pixie...

Bella POV:

"Jake! I can see your house! No, wait, that's not yours, never mind!" He burst out laughing. We had climbed a mountain right outside of Forks. I saw the Cullen house and instantly became nervous.

"What's wrong Bells? You suddenly got very tense..."

"Cullens..." I whispered.

"Darling, we need to talk to them."

"I know Jake, I just don't want too. I'm scared..." I said as I jumped off the rock I was sitting on. We made our way down the mountain slowly...heading for the Cullen's home.

"Aw sweetie, they can't hurt you anymore. You're mine now and I will protect you."

"I love you Jake."

"I love you too Bells. Forever."

"And Ever."

* * *

_**The end of yet another chapter!:) What did you think? R&R! Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Afternoon everyone! As always, enjoy the chapter and review! I love reviews! They are like a special brand of heroin for writers:)**

**I Own Nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Jake POV:

After climbing down the mountain, I phased aand we both ran for the Cullen house; might as well get this over with quickly. We arrived at the river and jumped together, smelling the other Cullens inside the house. Luckily, Edweido was not there. We walked to the front door and knocked; trying to be civilized even though we all knew what was going on. The head Cullen answered the door.

"Bella, Jacob," He noted. "Come in."

Bell and I walked cautiously into the room and sat down on the only availiable loveseat. When I sat down, I pulled Bells on my lap and she giggled quietly. Then we turned to face the family.

"Hello," she started formally. "Well, as you can tell, I am a vampire now. My powers are unknown to me other that I still believe I have a mental sheild. My mate is not Edward, but in fact Jacob. I figured this out the day of my unfortunate change. Edward changed me. He came over when Jake was visiting and lost his mind. He attacked my Jake and changed me so that Jacob wouldn't want me. He ran me all of the way to Denali for twodays. During those two days, Jake ran up there to save me. He ripped Edweirdo's arms off, grabbed me and ran. I finished my change ini the woods and hunted. Then we continued on until we reached your home. I want to learn my powers but that is all I will need from you. Then we will leave. I am going to talk to Charlie and the wolf pack as I am Jake's imprint. I hope not to intrude in your lives much longer and I am sorry for causing family tension. My guess is that Carlisle, you will probably want to check my powers out with me. Call Eleazar, I want to know as soon as possible. Are we good?"

When she finished, silence enveloped the house. No one moved and my calm heartbeat was all that could be heard. Carlisle finally broke the silence.

"My dear, I am so sorry that my son damned you to this life. I hope you won't resent the rest of the family because of his unfortunate decision. We will help you and Jacob. And I still view you as a daughter no matter who you are with."

"I agree with Carlisle," Esme added. "You will always be my daughter."

"And our sister,"Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett said.

"And Jacob," Carlisle added. "You are now going to be incorporated into our odd family, so welcome son."

"Yay!" Alice squealed randomly.

"Um...Alice? How can you see?" Bella asked quietly after observing her glazed-over eyes.

"Because of you Bella!"

What?

Okay, everything is happening so fast. Bella explained her story then head Cullen said she and I were his kids, then pixie was squealing...Damn what is going on?

"Alice, calm down and explain what you mean," Carlisle ordered gently.

"Bella allows me to see, its like she's stopping Jacob from blinding me!"

"Bella? Is this true?"

"I don't know Dad, I didn't think I was doing anything."

"Well, I am going to have to call Eleazar and have him and Carmen only come down. The girls can keep Edward busy."

"Good idea Carlisle," Jasper agreed from across the room.

Alice nodded her head. "It will work, but whatever Bella is doing, I can't see if Eleazar can tell her what power she obtains."

"Interesting," Carlisle murmured.

"Jakey," my girl whispered in my ear. "You wanna go for a run?"

"Definitely!" I agreed. We told the family and took off out of the house.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Like I said in my most recent chapter of Golden Eyed Cowboy-which I hope you all have read as well—I am trying to update all my stories before I add a new one. Hope you enjoy this chapter! As always R&R! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Bella POV:

I love to run. It's really just freeing and I will never tire. And knowing my mate will never grow old if he keeps phasing and only tires after a long time, we are nearly equal. My mate…I need him. I look to my left and he was running beside me. His fur was nearly the same color as my hair. I love him in his wolf form. He's so wild…

Jakey must have been thinking along the same lines as me because the next thing I know, I am being pounced on by human Jake. I released a small moan and his eyes grew dark with his lust. He gazed in my eyes and then flashed down to my lips and back again. Then he leaned down and kissed me lightly, but I wasn't having any of that. I pressed against him harder, eliciting a moan from him and forced my tongue into his mouth. We fought for dominance and eventually I let his tongue roam my mouth. When he pulled away to breathe, I took advantage and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Somehow I had rolled us over and was lying on his body while he held me. It was very calming and peaceful.

But after a while, my newborn thirst was getting the better of me. "I need to hunt," I whispered to Jake. In a flash, I was up and brushing dirt off of my clothes so the family, or Emmett, wouldn't think we were completely misbehaving. I don't think Emmett would ever let me live it down if he knew I had a sex life. Jake and I took off farther into the woods until I caught the scent of elk. Herbivores were not my favorite but I'd live. I let my senses take over as I lunged for the elk. After little struggle from the elk, I had my teeth embedded into its neck. The warm blood flowed into my mouth and sated my burning throat until I could ignore it completely.

"Bellzy," Jake called from the other side of the meadow I was in. "Come here please." he was very rigid and formal in his words and his tone was very tight. What's wrong?

"Um…okay?" I said more like a question but went over anyway.

"I smell other vamps honey. Stay close to me." I grabbed Jake's hand and we started for home. Suddenly, we heard a noise above us and stopped.

"Edward." I whispered so quietly that even a vampire would strain to hear it.

"Hello love," he said like he had said so many times before. I flinched. "Good to see you have been fed, now step away from the mutt so we can go home. I'm sure the family is anxious to see you again."

"She's not yours anymore Dickward," Jake growled out. "She's mine. And your family hates you for cursing my imprint for eternity. So suck it dick. She's all mine now."

Edward snarled and lunged for his throat but stopped abruptly, as if he'd hit a brick wall. "What the hell is this!?" Edward screamed as he continued to ram against the invisible force.

"Bella," Jake whispered quietly so that Edwierdo couldn't hear. "I think we figured out your power."

Edward's frustration grew but finally he caved. "I will come back for you Bella. You're mine and I will not let this dog be in our way forever. Watch your back, Mutt." Then he sprinted away, into the night.

"Well, that was interesting." Jake and I said in unison.

Jake POV:

I can't believe that fucker had the guts to say that! Not to mention, try and take my mate! The fact that he came back was scary anyway but my Bella is amazing! She totally manifested a physical shield that protected us completely from Dickward! It was absolutely magnificent! Well, after Dickward attacked, Bellzy and I ran towards home, on the way Bella snagged a rabbit to replenish the energy she used for the shield. Despite how much I use to hate vampires, I loved watching her feed. She's so strong and fast that the animal never has a chance. She's very seductive in her feeding as well. The way she crouches over her kill and it gets me hard everytime. She glanced up from her kill at me and had a drop of blood dripping down her chin. Oh lord that's so hot…

"Jakey? Ya'll right honey?" oh shit, I'm so unfocused.

"Sorry Bells, I'm fine." I walked over to her side and licked the blood off of her chin. She moaned and her lips captured mine in a very passionate kiss. She pushed me over and we rolled in the grass with her on top of me. I growled, my wolf wanting to dominate over my imprint. I quickly flipped her over and pressed myself into her core. She moaned when she felt me throb through my jeans. I continued to kiss her as my tongue dominated her mouth. All of the sudden, we heard running feet and laughter. We immediately rose and brushed ourselves off just as Emmett and Rosalie ran into the clearing.

"Yo Jake man, I wanna play some games! Hurry up!" Emmett yelled as he came over and slapped me on my back.

"Alright man, we will head back in a few, I wanna talk to Bells for a few, okay?"

"Sure Jake, hurry though, zombies might take over the Xbox!" He yelled as he grabbed Rose's arm as she smiled at us, and ran towards the house.

"Well I guess our moment will have to wait Jakey," Bella said as soon as they were far enough away.

"Don't worry darling, the next chance we get, we will leave off right where we stopped," I promised her.

"Love you Jake."

"Love you too Bells." And we headed off for our home.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
